The present invention relates generally to spray nozzles, and more particularly to spray nozzles adapted for interconnecting a hose to a cleaning implement.
Spray nozzles are used to create more focused jets of water being discharged from a hose. Such focused sprays are useful when using the hose as a cleaning aid, such as when it is used to wash the car. The water discharged through a nozzle is generally released at a higher velocity and in a tighter stream than water flowing freely from a hose.
The sprays released from nozzles can typically be predictably varied through controlled use of a trigger associated with the nozzle that moves the nozzle head into varying distances relative to a sealing gasket. However, maintaining the trigger in a particular position generally requires the threading of a set screw that engages and fixes the trigger in a particular position. The set screw, while effective, is difficult to manipulate, and when the nozzle is made from a metal subject to rusting, rust inhibits the movement of the screw.
In addition, prior art nozzles are not typically usable in conjunction with a separate cleaning implement, such as a brush. Instead only one end of the nozzle in adapted for connection to a hose, while the other end is not adapted for interconnection to any external device.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a spray nozzle that is adapted for interconnection to both a hose and a cleaning implement.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a spray nozzle that includes a locking feature that is easily employed by the user to maintain the nozzle in a desired position.
It is yet another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a spray nozzle that includes a trigger that is automatically locked in a predetermined, desired position without any further requirements by the user.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.